farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Elkar Tyno
Bio Elkor Tyno was a high-ranking official on the Royal Planet in the Breakaway Colonies. A member of the royal court, Tyno handled many more practical affairs for the empress and her family. When the Leviathan Moya arrived at the Royal Planet, it was Tyno who made contact with them. Though he initially denied Moya s crew passage to the planet during its coronation time, Rygel's former position of Dominar of the Hynerian Empire convinced him to allow the crew to the planet's surface. Tyno accompanied Princess Katralla when she approached new arrival John Crichton and used the kiss test to discover that she and Crichton were compatible. As Crichton was the only male known who could father a child with Katralla, Tyno immediately put John under protection, confining him to a room under guard. Tyno, however, was not entirely happy about the successful test. Though it ensured that Katralla could assume the Royal Planet's throne and that she could bear and heir, Tyno and Katralla were in love and neither anticipated the prospect that she would be forced to marry a stranger. Tyno, however, accepted his duty for the best of his people. Tyno's security, however, turned out to be insufficient when Crichton was attacked by Katralla's brother, the scheming Prince Clavor and people loyal to him. Crichton survived and confronted Clavor, striking him. Tyno was outraged that Crichton would attack a member of the royal family. Though he did not doubt Crichton's allegations that Clavor may have tried to kill John, the lack of proof meant there was nothing they could do. Tyno later witnessed the transformation of Katralla and Crichton into statues, where they would observe the planet's political proceedings for 80 cycles. It was not meant to be, however, as Crichton's head soon went missing and the rest of his body thereafter. Later, following the death of Prince Clavor at the hands of Scarran envoy Cargn, Tyno informed Rygel that Empress Novia had ordered the crew of Moya to be executed. Crichton's timely return, however, prevented the order form being carried out. After the resolution of the crisis, Crichton was reluctant to return to statue form at Katralla's side. When Crichton learned that Katralla was already pregnant with their daughter, though, he changed his mind, unwilling to let his child grow up without a father. Unfortunately, Tyno informed Crichton that John's human physiology would not survive the process again. Instead, John proposed that Tyno take his place, allowing Katralla to be with the man she truly loved as well as giving John's daughter a father when they emerged from their statue forms. Katralla happily agreed and Tyno was converted into a statue at her side. Cycles later, Katralla and Tyno bore witness to the Kkore and Grennij conquest of the Royal Planet. Appearances * "Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss" * "Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think" * "Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton" * Farscape: Scorpius: "Knives at a Gunfight" Category:Sebaceans Category:Season 2 characters Category:Male